Vacances
by Lilyep
Summary: Yaoi...délire...Des vacances pour nos bishos favoris qui finissent en bain de minuit...Lemon et plus si affinité! Gackt x Uruha


Titre: Vacances

RatingM

Pairing:.. .hum... Gackt/Uruha...

Disclaimer:... bah... sont pas à moi... mais j'suis pas contre...

Pitit mot de l'auteur: Bon alors... voici un petit délire parti, de nouveau, d'une sorte de paris avc une amie... un Gackt/Uruha, avec Gackt en seme, un lemon dans la mer ou sur la plage, un bain de minuit et une fin kawaii... Auteur tarée oblige, ça part un peu en live... je compati d'avance pour vos neurones... Sur ce, Bonne Lecture!!!!!!!

P.S: Les astérix ne marchant pas,je les remplace par ceci ¨

-Et meeeeeeeeeerdheu!

Pensa Gackt, paumé en plein milieu d'une horde de fans hystériques. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il oublié de prévenir ses gardes du corps, pourquoiiiiiiiii???! Pis aussi, quelle idée de sortir en plein jour sans tenue de "camouflage"

-Mesdemoiselles, je vous en prie...

Pitiééééé!!! Laissez-moi partiiiiir ¨voix qui part en live, totalement désespérée¨

Bon, faut avouer que sur ce coup là, il avait pas été très très malin mais aussi, comment penser que toutes ces jeunes filles écervelées passaient leurs vacances au bord de la mer hein? On peut même plus se ballader tranquillement!!! Et apparement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir fait cette grossière erreur vu qu'un autre attroupement, plus petit mais tout de même conséquent se formait à à peine quelques mètres de là..."Encore un de pris au piège" pensa-t-il. Et effectivement, il avait raison, une autre célébrité était piégée par des fans. Avec une grande patiente, Gackt se fraya difficilement un chemin vers l'autre pauvre malheureux et fini enfin par l'atteindre. Les flashs fusèrent... encore des photos non officielles qui circuleront sur le net... Il leva un regard vers l'autre homme, le dévisageant sans vraiment le reconnaître... Assez grand, élancé, extrêmement mince (sûr qu'il passait derrière les affiches sans les décoler!), des cheveux en grande partie blonds lui arrivant à peu près au menton, un visage fin, il était vraiment très beau constata-t-il en s'attardant quelques instants sur les courbes de sa bouche parfaite.

-Gackt-sama? fit le "nouveau"

-Wi, et toi tu dois être heu...Uruha-san? fit-il hésitant en écoutant les candeurs du public

-Exact!... Comment on sort de là?

-... j'ai bien une idée... mais c'est risqué...

-Risqué?

-Disons que notre côte de popularité risque d'en prendre un coup...

-Tout plutôt que de rester dans cet enfer!

-Sûr?

-Hai!

-Bon... tu te laisses faire et tu me suis ok?

-Ok!

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Gackt pris une grande inspiration (ainsi que la mains d'Uruha) et se retourna vers le jeune homme.

-C'est parti... murmura-t-il

Et il aposa ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune. La foule devint alors encore plus hystérique (si si, c'était possible!) et les appareils photos se mirent à crépiter.

-Cours! souffla l'aîné d'une façon tout juste audible pour l'autre qui reprit rapidement ses esprits et profita de la "diversion" pour se frayer un passage, tenant toujours la main de Gackt qui courait devant lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient enfin hors d'atteinte, adossés à un mur de briques dans une petite ruelle en reprenant difficilement leur souffle.

-T'as des idées étranges... commença Uruha quand il put de nouveau parler.

-L'important, c'est que ça ait marché!

Ils se redressèrent, se regardant avant d'exploser de rire. Il leur fallut de nouveau quelques minutes pour retrouver leur calme et tenter finalement une sortie discrète...

-Bon, et maintenant? fit le plus jeune.

-Allez, je t'invite!

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils avaient franchi les 300 mètres qui les séparaient de l'appartement que Gackt avait loué pour 15 jours, prenant tout leur temps pour être discret et éviter une nouvelle émeute.

Et 5 minutes s'écoulèrent encore avant qu'ils ne soient tous deux affalés sur le canapé, une bière à la patte. Le reste de la journée se passa ainsi, à discuter et picoler gay-ment (nan nan, c'est pas une faute!) et Gackt su enfin qui était Uruha et pourquoi il était célèbre.

Les jours qui suivirent furent totalement inintéressants scénaristiquement parlant car totalement dépourvus de cohue, de baiser volé, de course et de bière... ah non, pas de bière en fait vu qu'il passèrent bicoup de temps ensemble à picoler (ou pas) et à se raconter pleiiiiiiiiiiin de choses! Il y eut en fait aussi quelques baisers volés, juste pour le fun bien entendu ¨pas convaincue¨ et heu... bah c'est tout... Donc, on reprend notre "histoire" (si temps est que ce truc que vous lisez puisse être appelé ainsi) quelques jours plus tard, un mercredi pour être précise, où nos deux bishos firent enfin quelques chose d'intéressant... ils se donnèrent un rendez-vous... Bon ok, c'est vrai, ils se sont déjà vu tous les autres jours mais là, c'était pas juste pour papoter, nan nan! Gackt avait réservé une table bien discrète dans un pitit resto tout kawaii au bord de la plage. Et à 21h30, comme prévu ils prirent place...¨remettage en route du mode accélération et stopage quand ils furent mis à la porte lors de la fermeture du resto (à 1h du mat'), ronds comme des queues d'pelle...¨

-Mais heu! s'écria Uruha. 'Sont pas zentils!

-Wouèèè ¨hips¨, ch'est pas chympa! Missant! finiti-il en brandissant le poing et tirant la langue vers le restaurant. Na!

Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils se mirent à marcher, ou plutôt tituber sur la plage déserte.

-L'est froaaaaa le sable! constata Gackt en enlevant ses chaussures.

-Ah oui. confirma Uruha en faisant de même, enlevant le reste de ses fringues aussi, gardant juste sont heu... Gackt voyait pas très bien là...

-Bah qu'est-ce tu fiches? marmonna-t-il.

-Chaud, pis veux m'baigner, j'crois qu'j'ai trop bu...

-'fectivement, bonne idée. acquiéça-t-il en faisant de même, finissant en slip.

-C'est jouli. fit Uruha en voyant les paillettes du sous vêtement de l'autre qui reflétait la lumière des n'étoiles.

-Wi hein? ¨fier¨ C'est mon slip de guerre!

-Agru?

-Kwa?

-Heu... sais plus...

-Ah...

Et main dans la main, ils sautèrent dans l'eau... enfin heu, marchèrent dans les vagues jusqu'à ce que Gackt ne trébuche, entraînant l'autre dans sa chute.

-Ouin! C'est mouilléheu! fit l'aîné en se redressant.

-Keuf keuf! répondit Uruha, recrachant de l'eau salée.

-Bah voilà, on est tout mouillé... quoi gn'on fait?

-... Câlin?

Proposition acceptée par Gackt qui enserra très fort le plus jeune dans ses bras.

-Content?

-Wi!

Et il se laissa glisser dans l'eau, s'asseyant sur le sable, de l'eau jusqu'au cou.

-T'es grand! constata-t-il en levant la tête.

-Ouaip! Grand beau et fort! fit-il en bombant le torse.

-Et modeste...

-'xactement!

Mais bon, tout Gackt qu'il était, il avait tout de même la tête qui tournait et s'assit finalement aux côtés du plus jeune.

-Dis... commença Uruha.

-Wi?

-Tu sais, quand je parlais de câlin...

-Wi?

-... et bien heu...

-Wi?

-... bah tu vois... je pensais à...

-Wi?

-... enfin...

-Wi?

-Roh mais t'arrêtes avec tes "wi" wi?

-Tu viens de le dire...

-Ah bah wi mais bon... enfin bref... alors?

-Alors quoi?

-Bah, le câlin!

-Ah... heu... tu pensais à quelque chose comme ça? demanda-t-il finalement en aposant aussi fermement que possible sa main sur le seul rempart de tissu que portait encore le plus jeune.

-C'est ça!

-Ah...

-Alors?

-Bah pourquoi pas...

Le silence retomba quelques instants.

-Bah alors? fit Uruha

-Alors quoi? demanda-t-il avec un air bien débile sur le visage, se prenant une grosse tappe sur la tête. Taï taï! Mais heu! Cha fait mal, t'es missant!

-Ptêtre mais toi, t'as pas d'mémoire!

-De mémoire pour quoi?

-Bah ce qu'on devait faire!

-Ah ça...

-Wi ça!

-...

-Alors?

-Bah j'vais pas tout faire non plus!

-Mais heu! Si tu l'fais pas, moi j'boude et tu te débrouilles tout seul!

-Mais c'est toi qui voulais un câlin!

-Et c'est toi qui m'as embrassé le premier!

-C'était pour la bonne cause!

-C'est vrai...

-On fait quoi alors?

-On arrête de se disputer, ça m'rend triste...

-Oh bah non, sois pas triste!

-¨snif¨,j'vais pleurer...

Effectivement, de grosses larmes de crocodile commençaient à couler sur les joues du plus jeune.

-OUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!! Suis malheureux! Tu m'aimes pas!

-Bah si que j't'aime! affirma-t-il en lui faisant un bisou.

-Vrai?

-Vrai! Regarde!

Et il l'embrassa tendrement.

-Encore! exigea le plus jeune.

Gackt s'exécuta.

-Là, ça va mieux?

-Mwi... câlin? ¨moue adorable¨

-Heu... de quelle sorte?

-Les deux?

L'ainé poussa un soupir avant de le prendre dans ses bras aussi tendrement que son état d'ébriété avancé le lui permettait. Pis il se rappela qu'il avait quand même un mec vachement attirant dans les bras et qu'ils en voulaient tous deux plus... Alors, il fit descendre ses mains dans le dos du plus jeune jusqu'à atteindre l'élastique du sous-vêtement, pis encore plus bas et...

-Tu portes un string??!? s'étonna Gackt.

-Bah wi pourquoi?

-Heu... nan rien...

-ça se voit moins sous les pantalons moulants.

-C'est vrai...

S'en suivit un débat sur l'utilité des strings, des pantalons et des shorts en vinyle, skaï, cuir etc etc... Mais bon, ils avaient tout de même mieu à faire...

-Et voilà! s'exclama un Gackt tout fier. Plus de string!

-C'est pô juste, toi t'as toujours ton truc à paillettes!

-Roh... attends...

Quelques tortillements plus tard, l'aîné sortit son bras de l'eau au bout duquel son slip trempé pendouillait.

-C'est mieu! affirma Uruha en hochant la tête alors que le slip était balancé quelques part sur la plage.

-Entièrement d'accord!

Et il sauta sur l'autre.

-Roh, t'es tout dur! s'étonna-t-il

-Bah wi, toi aussi j'te f'rais r'marquer!

-Ah wi, c'est pas faux... bon, on passe aux choses amusantes?

-J'te laisse faire!

Un graaaand sourrire pervers naquit sur les lèvres de Gackt.

-J'peux faire tout c'que j'veux?

-Hai!

-Yatta!!!!

Et il s'amusa beaucoup, mais alors vraiment beaucoup...

-Roh mais cha chatouille! s'exclama Uruha alors qu'en apnée, Gackt faisait mumuse avec sa langue sous l'eau.

-Joujou! jubila l'aîné en sortant la tête de l'eau, crachotant un peu.

-Mais t'arrêtes pas!

-'faut bien que j'respire mwa!

-C'est vraiment obligatoire? ¨ton larmoyant¨

-Heu... bah wi, un peu quand même...

-Ah, tanpis...

Et Gackt replongea finalement, ne refaisant surface que lorsqu'il sentit Uruha au bord de la jouissance, juste pour le faire chier.

-Maiheumaiheumaiheu! s'exclama un Uruha totalement frustré.

-Na na nanèrheu! triompha gackt

-T'es vraiment sadique et un très vilain missant toi!

-Sadique et missant si tu veux, mais pas vilain, j'sui bô!

-Moi aussi!

-Mais moi plus!

-Nan, mwa!

-Nan c'est moi!

-Pas vrai!

-Si!

-Nan!

-Si!

-Naaaan!

-Si heu! Pis c'est moi l'aîné, c'est moi qu'j'ai raison!

-Mais heu!

Et Gackt tira de nouveau la langue... qu'Uruha happa pour se venger...

-bah alors, tu dis plus rien?

-...

-Roh, j'ai réussit à faire taire le grand Gackt-sama!

-Maiiiiiis...

-Ah bah non...

-... Bon, où on en était?

-Tu faisais mumuse...

-Ah wi, c'est vrai...

-Tu continues pas?

-Bah si!

Mais Gackt en avait marre de ne faire que "mumuse" et il décida de passer aux choses sérieuses...

-T'es prêt? demanda-t-il.

-Pour faire quoi?

-Devine!

-Heu...

-¨soupir¨ Jouer aux cartes, abruti!

-Dans l'eau???

-Heu...

-J'ai pas compris...

-Attends, j'te montre!

Et quelques tortillements plus tard, Gackt s'était empallé de lui même sur la verge tendue du guitariste.

-Tu comprends mieu là?

-Roh wi! Par contre, va faloir que tu bouges tout seul parce que si j'enlèves mes mains du sol, je tombe...

-Ok!

Et Gackt s'exécuta, se faisant monter et descendre sur le membre érigé, gémissant sans retenue, laissant sa propre main se masturber en rythme, se penchant parfois pour voler un baiser.

-Ah... Uruha... souffla-t-il entre deux hallètements... c'est... c'est bon...

Seul un long gémissement incompréhensible lui répondit et ils atteinrent finalement l'orgasme ensemble quelques instants plus tard, s'effondrant sonnés dans l'eau avant de vite se redresser, histoire de rester en vie quand même...

-Pfff, c'est épuisant toutes ses activités! fit Gackt.

-Wè, dodoooo! gémit Uruha avant de rajouter avec de grands nyeux: Dis, j'peux squatter chez toi?

-'Faut déjà qu'on arrive à rentrer...

-Ah wi...

Environ 20 minutes plus tard, après avoir récupéré ce qu'ils pouvaient d'affaires sur la plage (on plaind les vacanciers le lendemain...) et avoir titubé pieds nus jusqu'à l'immeuble où, heureusement, les porets s'ouvraient avec un simple code (parce que là les clefs, ça aurait été rapé), ils purent s'affaler sur le lit du chanteur, tout humides et crevés, s'endormant en quelques instants...

Le lendemain matin, Gackt s'éveilla sous les rayons du soleil, se disant qu'il était un abruti d'avoir oublié de fermer les rideaux quand une douleur lancinante se fit sentir dans son crâne et il ouvrit avec une immense difficulté ses yeux endoloris qui se posèrent sur l'homme débraillé qui dormait à ses côtés.

-Oops... laissa-t-il échapper alors que la nuit passée lui revenait en mémoire.

Ils avaient... ils avaient même... Et meeeeeeeeeeeerdheu! Gackt se prit la tête à deux mains... Baka, baka, baka...se répèta-t-il mentalement en boucle pendant quelques minutes avant de poser de nouveau son regard sur le plus jeune qui dormait comme un bienheureux, tout paisible. "J'le réveille ou pas?" se demanda-t-il en l'observant avant de prendre son courage à deux mains... et d'aller se chercher une aspirine...

Quand il revint dans la chambre, Uruha avait disparu...

-Bah où qu'il est? laissa-t-il échapper à voix haute.

Deux bras fins l'entourant par derrière lui répondirent.

-Ici... murmura l'autre homme à son oreille avant de déposer un baiser dans sa nuque.

Un grand sourire naquit bien malgré lui sur les lèvres de l'aîné. Roh pis flûte! Ils s'étaient bourrés et avaient couché ensemble ("2fois" murmura une petite voix agacente dans sa tête alors que son sourire devenait encore plus débile lorsque certaines images lui revinrent en mémoire) et alors? On était conscentants, majeurs et vaccinés, on fait ce qu'on veut! Na!

-Dis... commença-t-il

-Hmm?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais aprés?

-...

-Je veux dire, pour tes vacances et tout...

Il sentit Uruha sourire dans son cou.

-Que proposes-tu?

-...tu restes? fit-il en hésitant.

Le plus jeune contourna son aîné et entourra sa nuque de ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Je prends ça pour un oui?

-Hmmm... la salle de bain est pour moi en premier!

Un nouveau baiser cella leur promesse muette et ils se réétalèrent sur le lit, riant doucement avant de se réendormir rapidement, un doux sourire aux lèvres...

La suite n'appartient qu'à eux...

FIN

Voilou!!!!

Bon alors, premièrement, gomen de n'avoir pas vraiment respecté Gackt en seme, mais je trouve que ça collait mieux comme ça...

Deuxièmement, je suis désolée pour les fautes, j'espères ne pas en avoir trop fait...

Troisièmement, je ne vais pas suplier pour avoir des reviews mais un petit avis fait toujours plaisir, même si cette histoire n'en mérite probablement pas...

Mici d'avoir lu et que la force du yaoi soit avec vous!

Kisu!

Lilys


End file.
